


The legacy of the Green Arrow and the Black Canary

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fix-It, Future not set in stone, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. When Star City 2046 is at seams, unexpected individuals show up to help.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	The legacy of the Green Arrow and the Black Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Something that had been nagging my mind and after seeing the finale of Titans Season 2, with Nightwing/Ravager vs. Deathstroke, I thought, "Why not?"
> 
> And frankly, I didn't like what they did with Roy in Season 7, I mean, him having bloodlust because of Lazarus Pit and him becoming a hermit before William reached out didn't sit with me because I found that serious injury to his character, considering how underused he was as the vigilante. And Sara not giving damn about her friends or family, even in the flashforwards, just shows how much she was ruined in Legends of Tomorrow. You'd think she'd care if her friends and family are in danger.
> 
> And as much as I liked Earth-2 Laurel becoming the Black Canary in the future, too much light hair, IMO and as much as I like Katie Cassidy, the current haircut she's got in Season 8 doesn't sit with me.
> 
> And it was confirmed that in the flashforwards Grant Wilson was Deathstroke, with JJ becoming his successor, which just shows that apparently, the men in Diggle family are idiots, John, Andy and now Dig's son.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Eden Core is going to hunt us all down." Felicity said, dragging William and Mia into the car.

"Where are we gonna go?" William asked.

"As far away from the Glades as possible." Rene said.

"Are you kidding me? We're never gonna make it that far. They already got Connor." Mia protested.

"I made a promise to your father, kids. Like hell if I'm not able to keep it." Felicity said as Galaxy One's militia was chasing them.

Dinah engaged them with her staff, beating down some of them until one of them shot her in the head.

"No! Dinah!" Mia cried out.

"Damn!" Felicity shouted, panicking.

"We need to get out of here!" Zoe said as Rene started to drive before in front of them appeared a man in black and orange mask, blue-plated armor, a belt of grenades on his chest, a sword strapped to his back and a pistol and an Uzi holstered on his belt.

"Oh, shit." Rene said.

"Deathstroke! Everyone, get down!" Felicity exclaimed as they took cover, while Deathstroke opened fire at them with his Uzi, shattering the windows as a bullet grazed Felicity as she hissed before they heard 'thud' and noticed that someone landed on the top of the car as Deathstroke stopped shooting before he saw a man in green hood, with a quiver and in his hand Oneida Kestrel compound bow.

"Impossible." Deathstroke said. He fired but Green Arrow dodged and fired an arrow, disarming Deathstroke of his Uzi. Deathstroke pulled out his pistol but Green Arrow rushed at him and with his bow knocked the pistol off Deathstroke's hand. Green Arrow dodged as Deathstroke threw a punch. Deathstroke blocked Green Arrow's kick but the following one made him stagger back.

"What the hell? I thought he was dead!" William demanded as everyone stared, confused, William and Mia feeling the greatest shock.

Deathstroke pulled out his sword and attacked but Green Arrow blocked with his bow and knocked him back, hitting him in the chest. Deathstroke threw a pair of knives but Green Arrow flipped back, dodging the knives as Felicity and Rene realized that they had seen those moves before.

"Felicity, isn't that…" Rene trailed off.

"Roy?" Felicity realized.

Green Arrow fired an arrow that Deathstroke caught but it exploded in sparks, sending him to the ground and knocking away his helmet, revealing the face of Grant Wilson as Green Arrow turned around to face them.

"You guys OK?" Roy demanded. He seemed a bit older and needed shaving but it was him.

"A little banged up but we'll be fine, Hoss." Rene said.

"Get out of here. I got this." Roy said, turning around to face Grant.

"New costume, but the same old Roy Harper. I'm going to enjoy killing you." Grant said as he pulled out his sword and put on his helmet again.

"Well, come get me. Take your best shot, Wilson." Roy taunted.

Grant struck with his sword but Roy dodged and flipped back as Grant attempted to slice him.

"That's the best you've got?" Roy mocked. "Even your old man was faster than you."

Grant roared, attacking again but Roy dodged and managed to get behind Grant, hitting him in the back with his bow as Grant staggered. Roy blocked again with his bow and elbowed Grant in the face. Grant aimed at Roy's legs but Roy jumped and kicked Grant as he fell down.

Grant recovered and threw another knife but Roy blocked it with his bow. Grant rushed at him with his sword as Roy blocked, both men exchanging strikes with their weapons. Roy suddenly ducked and hit Grant in the leg and in the face before kicking him in the chest.

Grant pulled out another sword and attacked, managing to knock Roy's bow off his hand and Roy jumped back as Grant cut into the fabric of his suit but did not injure him. Roy pulled out a pair of escrima sticks, exchanging strikes with Grant's blades until Grant cut Roy in the abdomen and knocked him down.

"You're good. But you can't beat me, Harper." Grant gloated, kicking Roy, who groaned. "You depend on others for your strength. And where did that get you? You're all alone now."

Grant kicked Roy again and was about to deliver the killing blow before…

"He's not alone!"

Grant whirled around to face a young blonde woman in black, who smirked.

"You…" Grant growled, glaring.

"I'm not so easy to kill." Sara quipped, wearing her Black Canary outfit.

"Still it's possible to kill you." Grant said as Sara engaged him.

Sara blocked with her batons as Grant attempted to strike her. They exchanged strikes before Grant kicked her in the back as Sara staggered. In that moment, Roy blocked with his bow before Grant could finish her off and jumped as Grant aimed at his legs.

Roy hit Grant in the face and in the chest but Grant kicked Roy in the midsection as Roy staggered. Sara attacked and blocked with her batons as Grant faced her again as their weapons crossed, both warriors struggling. Sara managed to hit Grant as he was dazed and turned around and Roy used the opening to fire an arrow into Grant's eyehole as Grant stilled for a moment before he fell on his knees and then fell down, dead.

* * *

Felicity, Rene, William and Mia faced Roy and Sara, hugging the Green Arrow and Black Canary tightly.

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you." Felicity said.

"As soon as we heard how much things at seams were, we knew we had to help." Roy said.

"We almost lost hope. They almost crushed the resistance." Rene said.

"Well, I think it's time we fight back. Hard." Sara said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
